Packing all the items one needs for a trip is a hassle, but assembling all the various items needed for a trip with a baby can be a daunting task. Many parents feel the need to buy larger vehicles when they start a family, in no small part due to the extra space required to transport all of baby's needs. Playpens, strollers, cribs, walkers, car seats, and high chairs are only a few examples of the larger items parents must bring along. Most of these devices lack versatility which in the end requires parents to bring along each item independently.
Two (2) of the most common items that come to mind when packing for a trip and everyday use are the high chair and an infant walker, but they both occupy precious space. The high chair is necessary at meal time and holds the child while at a table during eating and helps minimize the mess. The walker helps the child to learn how to walk and keeps the child from the floor where they could get dirty or hurt. Finally, and perhaps most important, the cost purchasing all of the devices needed for the child's early years can be a harsh burden on parents.
Examples of these devices include, U.S. Pat. No. 207,698, issued in the name of Want, describes an improved baby-walker comprising a lower ring, a plurality of posts and braces, and an upper ring that enables the walker to hingedly swing open to receive the baby. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,851, issued in the name of Sherlock et al., describes a safety mobilizer walker comprising a hinged curved arm at one (1) end of a “C”-shaped rim, four (4) vertical support legs affixed to the rim, four (4) brace members affixed to the support legs, and sling seat.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the disadvantages described above and provide for a more versatile and multifunctional device for babies and small children. Although these attempts often suffer from disadvantages of their own including, combination devices that still require numerous other devices to cover all baby's needs or complicated modular devices that can require as much space as the corresponding independent devices.
Examples of such attempts include, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,523, issued in the name of Wilhelm, describes a multi-functional child carrier device comprising a base, a detachable seat, a detachable backrest, pivoting push handle, telescoping legs, removable wheels, and various other modular components and providing for multiple functional uses as a child safety seat, an infant carrier seat, or a high chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,857, issued in the name of Canton, describes a convertible high chair and rocker comprising lateral pairs of curved pivotally-connected legs that extend to elevate the high chair configuration and provide a rocker means when the chair is lowered. A pullingly engaged knob provides a means of disengaging catch hooks such that the chair can be raised and lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,364, issued in the name of Clarke, describes a combined stroller, walker, and play station comprising a wheeled carriage, a stroller-type push handle, a pivotable seat that can be rotated three hundred-sixty degrees (360°), and a stowable support tray that provides a play station area.
Other relevant attempts to address these disadvantages include U.S. Pat. Nos., 5,375,869; 5,673,924; and 6,367,874.
Additionally, ornamental designs for high chairs and strollers exist, particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. D 287,196; D 296,732; D 297,684; D 493,624. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffers from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which a high chair and a walker can be modified to address the above-mentioned deficiencies. The development of the invention herein fulfills this need.